Kinshin
by zim2456
Summary: Meet Kimberly, always accused of being a Kinshin, until she is finally caught by Maka and Soul in Death City. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Sorry for sucky summary, as this is only my second story. Also I almost always update at like, 5 A.M. when I have an idea. Heck, I came up with and wrote this story at 4 in the morning!
1. Kinshin

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater, or anything for that matter.

-Unknown P.O.V.-

I ran, hoping she wouldn't find me, but unfortunately she did, she had cornered me. "Your soul is mine!" Yelled Maka. "Please don't hurt me!" I said, obviously scared, Maka thought I was a Kinshin, well I was but it was passing. "How does this one have control Maka?" Asked Soul. "I don't know" Maka said back "I'm right here you know."I said. "Who are you?" Asked Maka. I jumped onto the building rooftop and ran, I was afraid for my life.

Me: Hello! Let me know what you think about this fanfic R&R! Also let me know where I should lead it in the next chapter!


	2. The Death Room

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

-Unknown P.O.V-

They caught me. I'm dead, might as well have signed my will on spot. "Do you think we should take her back to the DWMA?" Maka asked Soul. "Probably, I'm gonna call Kid to pick us up." "Ok" Replied Maka. Soul called Kid "Yo bcan you pick us up?" "Sure" "Thanks, bye" Soul hung up. I was tied to a chair with rope. They finally caught up to me and knocked me down; unsure of what to do next they tied me to a chair in an abandoned building. "Let me go!" I said as soul carried me to Kid's limo waiting outside, he ignored me. I scowled, giving him a death glare, an evil aura reflecting around me, glaring at him with my blue-green eyes. "Stop struggling" he said as we got into the limo "We're taking you to lord death" oh no, I thought, I'm gonna die! When we finally got there I gave up and just went with it, exhausted from struggling. When we got to the death room we were greeted by Lord Death "Hello, hello! And who do we have here?" He asked. "She's a Kinshin we found in Death City" Replied Maka. I glared at her; if glares could kill she'd have been dead 10 times already "I'm not a Kinshin!" I yelled and bared my razor sharp teeth. "She's feisty" Said Soul "Whatever, shark boy" I smirked, Soul did the same. "Maka-CHOP" Maka hit Soul and I with a dictionary. I launched from the chair.

A/N: I'm a ninja deal with it :) :A/N

I appeared behind Maka and kicked her in the back, I ran, eyes wide in fear right into Kid who, in turn, told Liz and Patty to transform. I backed away in surprise and jumped onto the guillotines, "I don't know how to deal with this!" I muttered. I jumped from guillotine to guillotine; trying to escape when I reached the doors I pushed them open and ran. I heard people shouting behind me "There's a Kinshin in the academy!" I looked behind me, seeing a whole bunch of people running towards me with weapons. I tripped and fell, I crawled to a nearby corridor and pulled my knees to my chest, I closed my eyes and wished they'd all go away. But my wish didn't come true, eventually they found me, cowering in the corner whimpering I looked up with fear in my eyes, I was found. "Go away!" I yelled, lashing out and pushing away anyone around me. "I don't know how to deal with this!" I yelled. Everyone around me had at least one type of weapon. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screeched. One girl with a black ponytail came up to me. I cowered "Leave me alone before I lash out and kill you all" I said barely loud enough for anyone to hear, she backed away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I roared, lashing out again, slashing at anyone around me. I fell to the ground again, head on my knees with them to my chest with my arms around me, eyes tightly shut. I hadn't slept in days so, inevitably I fell unconscious. When I opened my eyes people surrounded me, my eyes widened in fear and I scooted away, obviously in a jail cell of some kind. "W-what are y-you gonna do w-with me?" I asked. "Nothing yet you're under observation" Said a guy with a huge screw in his head. I backed away "I don't know how to deal with people with screws in their heads!" I said with fear in my voice. He laughed manically then just left. I sat there observing my surroundings until the girl that approached me before came in."Hello I'm Tsubaki, what's your name?" She asked. "K-Kimberly" I said. "Hello Kimberly." She stepped towards me, I scooted back. "It's ok you don't need to be afraid" she said. I looked at her. I stood up and followed her to the Death Room again, I saw Maka and backed away from her "Lord Death why is she here?" Maka asked. "Because I want to talk to her" Lord Death replied. I turned around about to run when Soul stopped me. I looked for a way to escape when I noticed Maka coming up to me my eyes widened in fear as I backed into Soul. I suddenly lost control of my body as fear and rage took over. Before it took over my voice I bellowed "I warned you, RUN!" after that I could just watch as I giggled for no reason and began acting insane. I punched Maka and Soul before sprinting half-hazardly away. I laughed weirdly again and bellowed "Come and play!" Before turning around and smiling like a fool. Soul transformed and said "Damn! She punches hard!" "Agreed" Said Maka "Don't hurt her!" I turned around to see my brother, Justin coming toward us. "Justin!" I yelled finally taking over my body again, hugging him. "You know her?" Asked Maka. "Yeah she's my little sis" Justin replied. Both Maka and Soul looked surprised turning to Lord Death "Did you know about this?" Soul asked Lord Death "Yup but you guys wouldn't listen. Hey Justin! Nice to see you again." Said Lord Death.

See you guys next chapter! R&R to tell me where to go with this story!


	3. Information

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Ok guys! This is the information page on Kimberly!

Weapon/Meister/Kinshin/Witch: ?

Age: 6

Height: 3'11

Story/History: ?

Siblings: Justin Law


	4. Chapter 3

Heyo! Sorry I took so long I still have a bit of writers block and it's annoying me. ANYWAYS! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and no I'm not a copy of Crona, I'm just….weird like that, I have some of the qualities.

-Maka's POV-

I had been chasing after this pre-Kinshin for days! Her soul is weird, it's like a Kinshin egg but it varies time to time. I really don't want to kill this one; I want to see what the heck it is. But there's no way I'm failing this mission. Still her soul is like a regular Kinshin egg but its blueish purple. It looks a bit like Justin's. Weird, I chased after her. Isn't it weird, considering she looks like she's, maybe, five? No one should be a Kinshin this early. I'll have to look into that. I cornered her and yelled "Your soul is mine!" She replied "Please don't hurt me!" Huh, usually they try to kill me instead of replying, oh well. She looked scared out of her mind. This is weird. "How does this one have control Maka?" Soul asked "I don't know" I replied back. "I'm right here" She said. Well, I guess this one's just different from the others. "What are you?" I asked her. Too late, she had already jumped onto the building's rooftop; she was running instead of fighting, weird yet again.


End file.
